Promise Kisses
by Ookami-Papillon
Summary: Kiba snoops where she shouldn't and Shino is a little testy. Fem!ShinoKiba AU.


Promise Kisses

Kiba snoops where she shouldn't and Shino is a little testy. Fem!ShinoKiba AU

–

Here have a name guide:

Kaida - Kiba  
Naruko - Naruto  
Shikamari - Shikamaru  
Aiko - Gaara  
Nejia - Neji

–

Shino was beyond glad that her father seemed to think nothing of Kaida's more-frequent visits. Usually the girl, who had been Shino's dearest friend since childhood, would drop by every second weekend or so, due to the fact they now went to different schools. Since roughly two months ago, Kaida's visits had become roughly every second day.

Shino peered down the stairwell to the open front door, feeling jittery. She adjusted her dark, horn-rimmed glasses, trying to alleviate her nervousness; it was ridiculous, they'd been dating for two and a half months now! Not to mention, how long she'd been so secretly and deeply in love with her now-girlfriend.

Kaida was talking loudly with her father, who seemed to be spurring her on with small comments. Soon enough Kaida was wishing him well laughingly and bounding upstairs as Shino's father returned to his office. Shino stayed on the landing, meeting her at the top of the stairs. They stood close to each other nervously, waiting until her father's door shut, before Shino clutched her hands to her mouth in breathless laughter, giddily pleased that Kaida had immediately grabbed her around the waist and clutched her close.

"Heya baby," She said softly, swaying her closer slowly, arms warm and firm around her. Shino, half a head taller and far more willowy than her solid, stocky girlfriend, bit her lip and merely smiled. Kaida, quite used to her behaviour, chuckled. "C'mon… wanna take this to your bedroom?"

Shino clasped both hands tightly over her mouth again and nodded, letting Kaida drag her towards her room, turning red when Kaida shut the door behind them. Gently, she pushed the tall girl up against the door, pressing the front of their bodies tightly together. Shino bit her lip harder and tilted her head back when Kaida pressed her face against her neck, murmuring as she cuddled. Shino made a giggling squeak of a sound when Kaida grabbed both of her heavy legs and hefted them around her hips, drawing back to see her reaction. The Inuzuka grinned roguishly, making Shino laugh harder. She was only a little aroused at their current position.

"I love it when you laugh," Kaida said quietly, nuzzling her face back into Shino's neck, breathing in deep. Shino smiled when she felt Kaida's sharp expulsion of breath against her shoulder.

"You're as absurd as ever," Shino noted, her teeth sinking back into her bottom lip as Kaida's fingers explored her shoulders, slipping craftily under her shirt. "You-" Shino stopped abruptly, gasping out loud.

Kaida was alert immediately. "What? What's wrong?" She asked, peering at her closely.

Shino shoved her away, hastily regaining her feet and walking with small, quick steps to her chest of drawers. She opened the first, and Kaida caught on the moment she fished out a brightly coloured plastic square and a new pair of underwear.

"Excuse me a moment," She mumbled, obviously mortified, and she disappeared into her en suite bathroom.

Kaida stayed where she was for a moment, before she proceeded to saunter towards Shino's bed, sitting down on the thick cover, and resolved to stay there until Shino was all fixed up.

That quickly broke, when she realised Shino wanted a moment alone as well, and wasn't coming out any time soon. She got up and mischievously wondered what she could get away with now her girlfriend was no longer present. She assessed her situation slowly, a thrill of excitement in her belly.

She resolved to go through Shino's underwear drawer; she reasoned that since she had a pretty strong sense of smell, getting a good sent of her girlfriend would be helpful, somehow. Seeing absolutely no flaw in her reasoning, she slowly pulled the drawer open, her ears keen on any movement from the bathroom. Quickly, knowing Shino could emerge at any moment, she scanned her findings.

White. Lots of white; mostly bras, and obviously plenty of sizes bigger than Kaida's own. Shino was a very busty girl, so much so that she was constantly exempt from physical school activities due to the excruciating back-pain it would put her in (her father didn't know what a sport's bra was and Shino never went shopping herself). Kaida lifted one up, amused that everything was sorted; bra up front, panties in the back, and packets of pads tucked neatly to the side. She assessed the bra in her hands, grinning, perversely pleased at the large cup size. Kaida put it back, guiltily glancing at the bathroom door, then frowning at the lingerie, something catching her eye. She shuffled around, and pulled out-

A very lacy, very red pair of panties. Kaida was stunned, her mouth actually dropping open at the sight of the skimpy thing. Her shy, conservative girlfriend, owning a pair of _these?_ Her father still bought all her undergarments, for crying out loud! How'd she get her hands on this? These were just… raunchy, and not to mention hot. It was sexy. Driven by her curiosity (and a fair bit of desire), Kaida looked under the beige and white, and discovered more.

There was a blue little number with a matching bra (if Shino wore this, Kaida realised, her nips would be visible), a sheer green babydoll with panties of the same material (no bra), a deep green torsolette, a purple chemise, three pairs of garter belts in white, green and red, as well as revealing and _really hot_ accessories, like sheer thigh-high stockings and showy low-cut brassieres. Kaida was just examining a very interesting hot pink bra when Shino suddenly opened to door, caught her girlfriend red-handed (or pink-handed, given the colour), let out a shrill shriek and slammed the door shut again. Kaida dropped the bra and shoved the draw closed, flushing red when she noticed a pair of grey silk panties hanging out. She fixed the draw and hurried to the bathroom door.

"Baby, it wasn't what it looked like!" She denied first, then realised exactly how stupid saying that was, and corrected; "I was… just wondering what kind of panti– PADS, what kind of _pads_ you use, and, uhh-"

"_Why were you going through my underwear drawer?!_" The girl demanded, voice sounding high-pitched with horror.

Kaida felt so guilty that she'd panicked her girlfriend so much she simply mumbled apologies instead of trying to justify her way out of the situation. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, babe, I'm just- I'm really sorry-"

The door opened, just a crack, and Kaida, who had been leaning against it, jolted forward hard enough to smack the side of her face against it.

"Ow," She muttered, and pushed herself straight again. "Yeah, okay, I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more than that, you- you-!" Shino seemed to upset for her usual eloquence to dictate her words. "You panty thief!"

"Oi!" Kaida squawked, taken aback, "I didn't _pinch_ 'm or nothin'!"

"You might as well have! Perverse leech!" Shino snapped back.

"Open the door!" Kaida demanded immediately, grabbing the knob, "You can't just go 'round making false accusations!" _Panty thief!_ Oh, if her mother heard that one, she'd never hear the end of it…!

"Oh?! Exactly what am I supposed to say, finding you rummaging around in my underwear!?" Shino challenged, and the pair of them had a very heated tug-'o-war.

Kaida won in the end. She was a performer at the local circus group; used to lifting her own body weight above her head while suspended in mid-air by nothing but a rope, and the most exercise Shino got was walking to and from school. She wrenched the door open and took a breath, ready to defend her honour over Shino's high screams for her to get out.

Then she became aware of why Shino had chosen to shout at her through the door, and not just throw her out of the house. Shino was in nothing but a regular, white bra, and vividly purple silk panties, complete with frilly ruffles of a slightly darker colour.

Shino was sitting on the floor, hugging her legs to her chest and face pressed to her knees.

"Go away," She whispered.

"Oh God," Kaida croaked.

Shino was facing her immediately, looking defiant and not at all appreciative. "I _know_ I look silly, okay?! My auntie designs undergarments, and she's always sending me prototypes! She thinks my father does a rotten job of buying my underwear, and he won't buy me any other underwear- the only reason I have reasonable bras is because I have to be awful and lie and say they're too small-"

"You look super-hot," Kaida blurted out before she could stop herself.

Shino's period seemed to have hit full-swing; her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, and behind her dark glasses Kaida was certain her eyes were wide. "_What?_"

"Umm," Kaida floundered, thinking frantically, and then made a quick resolution. She too got on her knees, and crawled forward towards the girl she liked so much. "I like… your underwear," She muttered, staring down at the other girl's knees. "It's really… sexy."

Shino covered her face with her hands, making small squeaks in her embarrassment. Kaida smiled slowly, feeling very embarrassed herself. "Hey, c'mon babe, don't hide your gorgeous face…"

"You're bullying me!" She cried out, voice muffled, and Kaida, laughing loudly, got up on her knees and pulled at Shino's arms, trying to cox her out. She could hear the laughter Shino was trying to hide ringing in her voice. Kaida knew when she was forgiven.

"C'mon babe-!"

Shino cut her off quickly with a sudden, slow kiss.

–

Kaida easily carried her girlfriend out of the bathroom and to the bed. There, they crawled under the covers together, giggling and stealing kisses, planting pecks on whatever they could reach in the musty semi-darkness. Shino's long, artful fingers undressed her, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling her pants off as she trailed kisses all over her skin, slowly and passionately arousing each other. When they paused for breath, Kaida had her arms tightly around Shino's waist, her face pressed against the tall girl's back, aching with the heat Shino had started and not wanting to let the girl go at all.

Shino coxed her up out of the covers and Kaida eagerly followed, pressing kisses over her shoulders, letting Shino turn in her arms to face her and kiss her back lightly. Gently, Kaida lifted Shino's glasses from her face and put them carefully on her girlfriend's bedside table. She smiled softly at the sight of her completely black, glinting eyes.

They sat together for a while, breathing against each other's skin, and Kaida could feel butterflies in her stomach from being so close and so still beside Shino, felt that elating, wonderful feeling of fullness in her heart, and she could only stare helplessly as Shino leaned in near her neck, a soft hand on her shoulder as her dark eyes smiled.

"Your lips are so full…" Shino whispered, and kissed her collarbone. "Do you want to know why I like to wear white undergarments?"

"Why…?" Kaida breathed out, her eyes falling closed as Shino slowly moved up to kiss her mouth.

"It's because that's the only colour you wear yourself," Shino admitted quietly, moving to sit sideways in her lap, the covers barely covering their legs. The Aburame wound her thin, pale arms around Kaida's neck, through her long, choppy brunette hair, and pressed her ample breasts against Kaida's far smaller ones.

"Haha," She managed out weakly, her thicker, tan arms feeling shaky around Shino, her eyes hungrily travelling up and down the long, long, impossibly long legs Shino was sensually pulling out from under the covers. Kaida flicked her gaze up to her girlfriend knowingly. "Horny, huh?"

Shino flushed. "I'm menstruating!" She snapped waspishly, moving to draw back, but Kaida tightened her hold, keeping her close.

"Well," She said cheekily, her hands starting to wander over the vast expanses of Shino's pale skin- up and down her back, brushing over her shoulders and down her arms, her fingers applying various pressures to her flushed skin. "Now you know how you were driving me _crazy_ at the start of the month," She revealed, and suddenly decided that pressing kisses all over Shino's neck would be a good call.

"Really?" She whispered breathily, giggling a little at the hurried kisses Kaida was giving out in her embarrassment. "Oh, poor Kai… I do know…" Kaida paused, her arousal raging strong at that, and then continued, kissing up the front of Shino's throat, implying the girl should tilt her head back. She reached Shino's chin and paused, wondering if Shino would allow what she was going to do, and decided to work her way towards that.

"Hey, 'm sorry for going through your stuff," She said.

Shino whimpered something like 'I didn't want you to know because I make it all look silly'. "It's okay…"

"No way! Do you know how _hot_ you look in those panties right now?" Kaida said eagerly, snapping the waistband to make a point. Shino shrieked a little, trying not to smile. "Really. You look sexy."

Shino bit her lip and looked down, trailing her fingers over Kaida's shoulders. "Thank you…"

Kaida promptly lay back, taking her girlfriend with her, and rolled on top of Shino. She got an arm under her head and kissed the girl into the crook of her arm, going crazy at her soft lips. "I'm in love with you…" The Inuzuka girl breathed out, staring down at Shino's dark, dark eyes. "I really wanna be with you."

She could tell Shino was looking away, embarrassed. "As I, you… really," She insisted, when Kaida snorted. Kaida had never quite been able to believe that such a beautiful and elegant girl would want someone rough and uncouth like her.

Kaida grinned, her breath getting heavier at the feel of Shino sprawled out under her. "You're gorgeous."

"Be with me?" She whispered back, reaching up and draping her arms around Kaida's neck again.

Briefly, the girl looked at her slender, pretty arms, feeling her heart swell. "… Like _that?_" She queried, wondering if it was just wishful thinking.

"Well, not really," Shino muttered, looking flustered. "Just a little? Because I'm, uhh, you know… I just- right now I'm really-" She cut off, too mortified by what she was trying to say to speak. Kaida could feel her panties start to get wet, the blood rushing through her body making her hot.

"Yeah," She said, eagerly, carefully laying herself on top of the girl. Shino let out little sounds of pleasure, and Kaida kissed her rosy lips. "Yeah," She said again, mumbling out between kisses, "Just a little. Just you and me."

Kaida ground her hips down, groaning, and kissed Shino, hard, when the girl started to scream.

–

"You ain't never done that before?" Kaida asked, her head against Shino's shoulder and everything dark around them. "I mean, humping and stuff's pretty standard, ain't it?" Certainly explained the screaming, though.

"I've never… dated, before," Shino murmured, her fingers slowly pulling through Kaida's messy hair. "I would have told you if I did. You're my best friend." They were silent, and Shino went to check the clock. "It's five…"

"Wow, you animal," She teased, "Want me all night, do ya?" Shino hit her. Kaida didn't stop grinning. "… Was it good, though?"

Shino lay back down, and pressed her face to Kaida's hair. "Uh-huh," She whispered, and held herself close. Kaida wrapped her arms back around her, pulling the girl half on top of her. "… Who have you done such things with?" Shino asked, propping herself up on her forearms, leaning them against Kaida's chest and playing long fingers against her collarbone. Kaida could smell her hair, the thick strands spilling around her.

"Ehh, two others," Kaida mused. "Naruko was first- this was before she was dating Shikamari, by the way –and we didn't really date or nothin', just mucked around."

"Mucked around…" Shino echoed slowly. "And the other woman?"

"Are you jealous?" Kaida asked teasingly, leaning up to kiss the girl lightly.

"Yes," Shino agreed, nodding.

Kaida bit her lip, trying not to smile, and said nothing about how happy that made her. "The other one was Aiko."

"Nejia's girlfriend?" Shino asked, looking surprised.

"Yep. Back when she was in that street gang and was the Shukaku's Rage, not School President Aiko like she is now. I think we would'a dated," Kaida admitted, "But she wasn't really, y'know, stable enough to get into that shit."

"Oh," Shino said, voice clipped.

"What?" Kaida asked, pulling herself up onto her elbows.

"… You said you loved me for years," Shino muttered, looking away.

"… I did!" Kaida said hastily when it clicked. "It's just- Aiko wasn't stable enough and I was too in love with you!"

Shino didn't look satisfied. "You still did _things_ with her."

Kaida rolled her eyes. "I was horny. I do lots of stuff, anyway." Shino started to crawl off her, reaching for her bra. Kaida stopped her. "I do love you. I do!"

Shino paused, looked at her hopelessly, and relaxed again. Kida pulled her back down, against her chest firmly.

"… Do I even have a chance of you staying?" Shino asked, sounding small.

Kaida rolled her eyes again and sat up a little, coxing Shino to face her. She kissed the girl. "Always you."

Shino looked begrudgingly pleased. "Always?" She whispered, looking still just a touch unsure.

"Always," Kaida repeated confidently, her mind drifting to the little ring box tucked away in her bag. It wasn't anything fancy; just a promise ring. She was already wearing hers. "Hey, babe, let me get up for a sec; gotta go get something for you…"

–


End file.
